1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hose carrier, and more particularly to a hose carrier for holding and for carrying hoses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hoses are randomly disposed on the ground and may not be suitably stored and carried.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hoses.